The Long and Short of It
by MinxytheJinx
Summary: It's not uncommon for the parents to tell their children the story about how they met. And Sectonia has an interesting one to offer. Sectonia's POV and Gijinka AU.


**Minxy: It's been eighty years but I finally wrote another Kirby fanfiction!** **It was because I was stressing myself out with trying to write an EarthBound fanfic. It's cancelled since I want to work on one-shots and short stories. The only exception to this will be the Dreamland no Densetsu Remake. Anyways, please remember to give me constructive criticism and also be sure to check out my other works as well. Enjoy!**

(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)

It all started when I died. Well, actually, only a part of me died... Sort of. It may be hard to believe, but there was a time when I was the most tyrannical thing in the universe. It'd also be safe to say that I was also insane. I desired nothing more than beauty and world domination. It was because of a gift I received from a dear friend. You must be wondering what that gift was, right. Oh, it was nothing really. Just a corrupted thingamajig that particular friend stole for me. He stole it and he didn't even know the thing was corrupted, won't you believe that? Anyways, it was like a drug to me and I couldn't go one day without gazing into it.

My plan of taking over the world as going just as planned. But then he showed up; Meta Knight. I had a soft spot for him. A big one. And without her king, a tyrannical queen is nothing. So, I only did what any other Meta Knight fangirl would do and I bended over backwards for him. And he seemed content with taking over the world with me. But I was a foolish to believe that he'd do that. In reality, he was plotting against me the entire time. He did so at his own pace. He wanted to get the thingamajig first. It was for personal reasons, no? Anyways, with the help of a certain little boy, he was able to get my attention away from the thing and he shattered it into pieces that can never go back together.

I was distraught. My own lover had betrayed me and the mirror was gone. I could've fixed it with magic too. But I was more focused on becoming beautiful and strong. So, I didn't have the power to fix a mirror. That's hard to imagine. And with my heart broken and my mirror destroyed, Meta Knight had me in my weakest state. I was overthrown, captured and I would've been killed too. But thanks to a certain group of people, I was spared and able to start a new life here in Dreamland. However, they didn't let me go right away since that thing had me suffering from withdrawal and I was basically mental.

It was fairly easy since the people here were unaware of who I was. But since King Dedede was here, I tried to remain under the radar. I lived in a run-down boarding house in a place that was far from the castle and the king would dare to come here. I got a job in a tavern too. As a barmaid to be specific. Everything was going smoothly. Since I was and still am a gorgeous woman, men payed me extra in hopes I'd be head over heels for them. But I wouldn't budge. Then he decided to show himself again.

Meta Knight came to my tavern one night with his crew. And wouldn't you know it, I was livid. If were not for the laws of this land, I would've killed him. But I wasn't going to risk my reputation so I did simple thinks to tick him off. And he treated me similarly. But, for some reason, I still had feelings for him. Why? It's Meta Knight. He's a stud and women everywhere love him. We didn't find any connection with each other until we had to deal with a particular woman. I don't want to mention her name and calling her terrrible would be an understatement.

It was only then we found any sort of connection and we got on good terms. He'd come often and we'd talk about various things. Occasionally, we'd deal with that woman. As we saw each other more and more, our relationship also grew. I was one of few people lucky enough to know his real name and whatnot. But we were in denial of our relationship. Besides, it was hard to imagine Meta Knight dating the same woman he overthrew. Then all of a sudden, he confessed to me. I don't know why or what prompted to do so but that's what he did. It was at that moment I suffered from a feeling of euphoria far better than that thingamajig could offer and I accept.

We got married twice. The first one was a private ceremony because of that woman and King Dedede and we just agreed to marry. We also lived seperately. But soon, the woman was gone and I fully gained Dedede's trust. It was only then we could marry publicly. But we just couldn't without this stud proposing to me. It was awfully corny but it was the sweetest thing at the same time. It was an extravagant ceremony, mostly because of me, and it was the first time he showed his face publicly. We were married for over a year then something happened.

(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)

"Mama!" A little girl cried, not allowing her mother to finish. "What happen?"

Sectonia picked up the blue-haired girl and carried her to her bedroom saying: "Soon, we had the most beautiful baby girl anyone could ask for —" then she gently poked the girl's nose, " — you. And now, the little girl needs to go to bed."

The little girl fretted, "But I wanna see papa!"

"You'll see him in the morning."

"Too long." The girl said.

"But if you don't go to bed, you won't be able to play with papa because you'd be too sleepy by then." Sectonia explained.

The girl pouted and folded her arms but she didn't protest. Mother was right. When Sectonia entered the kids' bedroom, the pink-haired Kirby was already fast asleep because of course he was. Sectonia gestured for the girl in her arms to be quiet and she tucked the child in. Just then, Meta Knight peered in. The little girl saw him and screamed: "Papa!"

Kirby jumped awake and looked around, "Where?"

The girl got out of bed and rushed towards the knight and Kirby followed. Meta Knight entered the room, got on his knees and embrace the excitable children. Kirby pulled his mask off. The knight was going to take it off the children calmed down, he gave them both kisses on the cheek. The woman formed a smiled on her face as she leaned on a nearby wall. This was far better than world domination, she thought to herself.


End file.
